Cloudbusting
"Cloudbusting" is a song that was written, produced and performed by the British singer Kate Bush.1 It was the second single released from her number one 1985 album Hounds of Love. "Cloudbusting" peaked at no.20 in the UK Singles Chart. The song is about the very close relationship between psychologist and philosopher Wilhelm Reich and his young son, Peter, told from the point of view of the mature Peter. It describes the boy's memories of his life with Reich on their family farm, called Orgonon where the two spent time "cloudbusting", a rain-making process which involved pointing at the sky a machine designed and built by Reich, called a cloudbuster. The lyric further describes Wilhelm Reich's abrupt arrest and imprisonment, the pain of loss the young Peter felt, and his helplessness at being unable to protect his father. The song was inspired by Peter Reich's 1973 memoir, A Book of Dreams, which Bush read and found deeply moving.2 In a retrospective review of the single, Allmusic journalist Amy Hanson praised the song for its "magnificence" and "hypnotic mantric effects". Hanson wrote: "Safety and danger are threaded through the song, via both a thoughtful lyric and a compulsive cello-driven melody.3 Even more startling, but hardly surprising, is the ease with which Bush was able to capture the moment when a child first realizes that adults are fallible."4 Contents 1 Music video 2 Cover versions 3 Track listing 4 Charts 5 References 6 External links Music video The music video, directed by Julian Doyle, was conceived by Terry Gilliam and Kate Bush as a short film. The video features Canadian actor Donald Sutherland playing the role of Wilhelm Reich, and Bush in the role of his young son, Peter. The video shows the two on the top of a hill trying to make the cloudbuster work. Reich leaves Peter on the machine and returns to his lab. In flashback, he remembers several times he and Peter enjoyed together as Reich worked on various scientific projects, until he is interrupted by government officials who arrest him and ransack the lab. Peter senses his father's danger and tries to reach him, but is forced to watch helplessly as his father is driven away. Peter finally runs back to the cloudbuster and activates it successfully, to the delight of his father who sees it starting to rain. Filming took place at The Vale of White Horse in Oxfordshire, England. Bush found out in which hotel Sutherland was staying from actress Julie Christie's hairdresser and went to his room to personally ask him to participate in the project.5 In the UK, the music video was shown at some cinemas as an accompaniment to the main feature. Due to difficulties on obtaining a work visa for Sutherland at short notice, the actor offered to work on the video for free. Although the events depicted in the story took place in Maine, the newspaper clipping in the music video reads "The Oregon Times," likely a reference to Reich's home and laboratory "Orgonon".6 The Cloudbusting machine in the video was designed and constructed by people who worked on the Alien creature78 and bears only a superficial resemblance to the real cloudbusters, which were smaller and with multiple narrow, straight tubes and pipes, and were operated while standing on the ground.9 In a reference to the source material of the song, Bush pulls a copy of Peter Reich's "A Book of Dreams" out of Sutherland's coat.10 Cover versions Utah Saints sampled the song's line "I just know that something good is going to happen" for their song "Something Good" (1992) as well as scenes from Bush's video for their video. It reached no. 4 on the UK Singles Chart11 and no. 8 when re-mixed and re-released in 200811 (the latter of which used a different sample from another artist). Italian metal band Novembre covered this song, as did as American rock band The Twilight Singers. American singer-songwriter Charlotte Martin covered this song in 2007 on her all-covers album Reproductions. Scottish pop act Swimmer One recorded an electro cover version of this song in 2005, released by Dogbox Records. UK punk band P.A.I.N. used a sample in their song "Eastern Dub (Wilhelm Reich in Hell)", without the permission of record label EMI.12 Neil Halstead (Slowdive, Mojave 3) covered the track for American Laundromat Records children's charity compilation "Sing Me to Sleep - Indie Lullabies" in 2010. Irish singer / songwriter Gemma Hayes covered the song in 2009, and performed it on her tours in 2011 and 2012. Wild Nothing covered Cloudbusting in 2010, from Cloudbusting 7" - Single, Captured Tracks. In 2012, Geographer released a version of the song on their website.13 Neil Cicierega's 2014 album of mashups, Mouth Silence, features a mashup between Cloudbusting and Katy Perry's song California Gurls, called "Orgonon Gurlz." Canadian alternative rock singer-songwriter Matthew Good covered the song with Holly McNarland on his 2015 album Chaotic Neutral. Track listing The B-Side to the single was "Burning Bridge", in which a woman desperately pleads with her lover to step up his level of commitment to her. The 12" featured the additional track "My Lagan Love", a traditional Irish melody with lyrics by John Carder Bush, Kate Bush's brother. The 12" version of "Cloudbusting" was a special remix called "The Organon Re-Mix" in which the verses were downplayed and the main focus was the development of the song's chorus. In the USA, this mix was issued as "The Meterological Mix", a title used in the UK for 12" version of Bush's later single "The Big Sky". 7" single (UK) No. Title Length 1. "Cloudbusting" 5:08 2. "Burning Bridge" 4:38 12" single (UK) No. Title Length 1. "Cloudbusting (The Organon Re-mix)" 6:34 2. "Burning Bridge" 4:38 3. "My Lagan Love" 2:31 CD single (US) No. Title Length 1. "Cloudbusting" 5:09 2. "The Man With The Child In His Eyes" 2:41 3. "Sat In Your Lap" 3:31 4. "Cloudbusting (Organon Mix)" (Listed as "Meterological Mix") 6:31 Charts Chart (1985) Peak position Dutch Single Top 100 11 Germany (Media Control Charts)14 20 Irish Singles Chart15 13 Poland (LP3)16 3 UK Singles Chart17 20 In Australia, "Cloudbusting" narrowly missed the Kent Music Report top 100 singles chart in January 1986.18 References 1.Jump up ^ "Cloudbusting". MUBI. Retrieved 21 June 2013. 2.Jump up ^ http://gaffa.org/dreaming/hol_clb2.html Interview with Bush about inspiration for song 3.Jump up ^ "Community Weblog". MeFi Music. Retrieved 21 June 2013. 4.Jump up ^ http://www.allmusic.com/song/cloudbusting-mt0003655152 5.Jump up ^ Donald Sutherland Interview by Suicide Girls 7 May 2006 6.Jump up ^ VanDevender, Steve. "Love-Hounds Digest #8.38". Retrieved 6 May 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Wieland Willker (September 1995 – June 1996). "* * DREAMING * * A 'Best of' Love-Hounds Collection Hounds Of Love The Songs "Cloudbusting" Pt. 2". Retrieved 8 September 2011. "worked with some designers that worked on the Alien" 8.Jump up ^ "HR Giger and the Cloudbuster". 2009. Retrieved 8 September 2011. "HR Giger designed the cloudbuster. ... one of those fan myths" 9.Jump up ^ http://www.theorderoftime.com/science/free_energy/4.html Image of actual cloudbuster 10.Jump up ^ http://gaffa.org/dreaming/hol_clb2.html Book in Sutherland's jacket pocket. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "Official Charts > Utah Saints". The Official UK Charts Company. Retrieved 17 January 2016. 12.Jump up ^ Brunner, Simon (December 2002). "Grow more Weed". Ox Fanzine. Retrieved 13 April 2009. 13.Jump up ^ "We Covered Kate Bush - Cloudbusting". Ox Fanzine. 8 January 2012. Retrieved 13 April 2009. 14.Jump up ^ "Offizielle Deutsche Charts > Kate Bush - Cloudbusting (single)" (in German). GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 17 January 2016. 15.Jump up ^ "The Irish Charts - All there is to know > Search results for 'Cloudbusting'". Fireball Media. Retrieved 17 January 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "CLOUDBUSTING – Kate Bush" (in Polish). LP3. Retrieved 9 July 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Official Charts > Kate Bush". The Official UK Charts Company. Retrieved 17 January 2016. 18.Jump up ^ "Kent Music Report No 601 - 20 January 1986 > National Top 100 Singles > Singles receiving significant sales reports beyond the top 100". Kent Music Report. Retrieved 17 January 2016. External links Kate Bush - Cloudbusting - Official Music Video on YouTube Info on the video More info on the video Song of the day on thishereboogie, 30 June 2008 Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics hide v · t · e Kate Bush Discography · Songs · Awards Studio albums The Kick Inside · Lionheart · Never for Ever · The Dreaming · Hounds of Love · The Sensual World · The Red Shoes · Aerial · Director's Cut · 50 Words for Snow Compilations The Whole Story Box sets The Single File · This Woman's Work: Anthology 1978–1990 Live albums Live at the Hammersmith Odeon Extended plays On Stage · Kate Bush · Aspects of the Sensual World Singles "Wuthering Heights" · "Moving" · "Them Heavy People" · "The Man with the Child in His Eyes" · "Hammer Horror" · "Wow" · "Symphony in Blue" · "Strange Phenomena" · "Breathing" · "Babooshka" · "Army Dreamers" · "December Will Be Magic Again" · "Sat in Your Lap" · "The Dreaming" · "There Goes a Tenner" · "Suspended in Gaffa" · "Ne t'enfuis pas" · "Night of the Swallow" · "Running Up That Hill" · "Cloudbusting" · "Hounds of Love" · "The Big Sky" · "Don't Give Up" · "Experiment IV" · "The Sensual World" · "This Woman's Work" · "Love and Anger" · "Rocket Man/Candle in the Wind" · "Rubberband Girl" · "Eat the Music" · "Moments of Pleasure" · "The Red Shoes" · "The Man I Love" · "And So Is Love" · "King of the Mountain" · "Deeper Understanding" · "Wild Man" Other songs "Lyra" Video albums Live at the Hammersmith Odeon · The Single File · The Hair of the Hound · The Whole Story · The Sensual World: The Videos · The Line, the Cross and the Curve Concert tours The Tour of Life · Before the Dawn Related articles List of tribute albums Category Category Category:Kate Bush songs Category:1985 singles Category:Songs written by Kate Bush Category:Wilhelm Reich